Une mission pour Halloween
by Les-Ecrits-De-Luna
Summary: Nos chers mages de Fairy Tail préparent la fête de la peur avec impatience. Mais tout cela risque d'être compromis à cause d'une mission... demandée par le Conseil lui même. Pairing multiple (Nalu, Gruvia, Miraxus, Galé, Roméo x Wendy)


Une mission pour Halloween.

C'était la veille d'halloween à Fairy Tail. Mirajane s'activait avec Juvia, Lucy, Wendy et Lévy pour finir la décoration pour le lendemain, les garçons étaient tous partis en mission pour éviter de détruire toute la guilde avant l'évènement. Cana et Erza entrèrent dans le bâtiment les bras chargés de... bouteilles de saké et de fraisiers. La démone soupira, elle se doutait bien que c'était une mauvaise idée de les envoyés chercher les boissons et passer les commendes des gâteaux mais bon comme les autres étaient occupées, elle avait été obligée de leur demander.

 **«** **Dites, j'avais juste dit de passer les commandes.** Commença Mirajane en s'approchant d'Erza et de Cana. **Pas de les ramener à la guilde vu que s'est pour demain.**

\- **On a bien passée les commandes mais j'en ai profité pour acheter quelque en-cas.** Répondit la rousse avec des fraisiers dans les yeux.

\- **Pareille.** Ajouta la brune.

\- **D'accord.** Soupira la blanche puis prit un ton autoritaire. **Maintenant venez nous aider pour la décoration même si on a presque tout fini.**

\- **Oui commandante Mira !** Dirent-elles en se mettant au garde-à-vous avant de partir.

\- **Ce n'est pas gagné pour que tout soit prêt avant demain soir.** S'exaspéra la barman. **»**

Il était très tard quand les filles eurent enfin finie. Tous les mages avaient leur journée et interdiction de se rendre à la guilde pour éviter que tous soient détruits.

Le lendemain, Mirajane pris toutes les filles ainsi que les garçons qui n'avaient pas encore leur costume même si ils n'avaient pas du tout envi d'y aller : quand Natsu dit qu'il voulait se battre Erza lui expliqua que si il cassait tout dans les magasins, il allait devoir tout repayer sachant qu'il avait déjà beaucoup dépensé pour reconstruire les bâtiments détruit lors de sa mission, il se calma tout de suite. La journée de shopping terminée, Mirajane étant très stricte sur les costumes, ils y avaient passé la journée, tous rentèrent chez eux pour se préparer. A la guilde, certains mages étaient déjà arrivés comme Juvia, Lucy, Wendy et Lévy qui discutait ensemble mais aussi Natsu et Grey qui avait déjà perdu ses vêtements. Ces deux là voulais se battre, Mirajane et Luxus les calmèrent bien vite. Le Maître attendait patiemment que tous soient là pour lancer la fête sauf que Dranbalt, un membre du conseil se matérialisa dans son bureau, Makarof déglutit en voyant qu'il tenait un papier. Allons bon, qu'est ce que ses enfants avaient encore inventés pour que le conseil se déplace.

 **« Ne vous inquiétez pas ils n'ont rien fait.** Dit le jeune homme en devinant sa pensée.

\- **Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ?** Demanda le maître de Fairy Tail intrigué.

\- **Je suis ici pour vous donner une mission de la plus haute importance de la part du conseil. Elle est à faire avant minuit.** Répondit le mage gravement.

\- **Nous acceptons la requête même si c'est dangereux.** Accepta le maître qui de plus en plus intrigué, avait pris la feuille pour la lire et avait ensuite pâlit.

\- **Bien. Sur ce, à bientôt. »**

Makarof sortit et regarda les mages présents, parfait, il y en avait assez pour la requête du conseil. Il s'avança.

 **«** **Natsu, Grey, Gadjeel, Luxus, Roméo, Lucy, Juvia, Lévy, Mirajane et Wendy ! Venez dans mon bureau s'il vous plait. Il faut que je vous parle.** Appela-t-il avant de rentrer dans son bureau.

\- **Qui a-t-il Maître ?** Demanda Mirajane en rentrant dans le bureau suivie par les autres.

\- **J'ai eu la visite de Dranbalt. »**

Tous les mages pâlirent quand ils entendirent parlés du conseil, pour une fois qu'il n'avait rien fait, enfin à part la destruction de quelques bâtiments pendant certaines missions. Que leur voulaient donc le conseil ?

 **« Que voulait-il ?** Demanda Juvia, intriguée.

\- **Le conseil nous a confié une mission de la plus haute importance.** Dit gravement le vieil homme.

\- **De quoi s'agit-il ?** S'inquiéta Luxus à cause du ton que son grand-père avait employé.

\- **Cinq esprits malins ont été libérés par des mages noirs pour gâché les fêtes d'Halloween, veuillez vous en débarrassé avant le 1er Novembre.** **ATTENTION** **: Les esprits sont très dangereux et très puissant.** **Récompense** **: 700 000 joyaux.** Annonça Makarof

\- **Des esprits malins... Très dangereux.** Souffla Lévy.

\- **Oui, vous devrez faire très attention. Lévy, peux-tu aller te renseigner à la bibliothèque sur le sujet.** Demanda le Maître.

\- **Bien entendu.** Répondit la petite bleue qui partit tout de suite.

\- **Pourquoi les mages noirs ont choisis d'invoquer des esprits malins à la place d'un démon par exemple ?** Réfléchis Grey.

\- **Parce qu'un démon, il faut beaucoup de puissance pour en invoqué un. Alors que avec un esprit malin, il en faut moins mais c'est parce qu'il est malin, qu'il est beaucoup plus dangereux qu'un démon.** Expliqua le mage saint.

\- **Que vont-ils faire une fois libérés ?** Questionna Gadjeel.

\- **Faire des blagues pour s'amuser et ensuite ils vont sûrement tuer tout le monde.** Dit sombrement Makarof.

\- **Alors, on accepte la mission !** Lança un Natsu avec le poing enflammé. **On ne va pas laisser mourir des gens comme ça !**

\- **Ouais !** Hurlèrent tous les mages présent devant leur maître souriant face à cette réaction.

\- **On attend dans savoir plus grâce à Lévy puis on part.** Annonça Lucy.

\- **Maître, où se trouvent les esprits ?** Demanda Wendy.

\- **Lévy vous le dira. Maintenant, descendez l'attendre an bas.** Conclut Makarof. **»**

Les mages quittèrent le bureau les traits soucieux et descendirent pour attendre Lévy.

Celle-ci ne mit pas beaucoup de temps avant de revenir les traits soucieux.

 **« Alors Lévy qu'as-tu trouvé ?** Demanda la petite Wendy.

 **\- Avant de vous le dire, je voudrais avoir la confirmation que vous voulez bien y aller même si c'est hyper dangereux.** Dit la concernée.

 **\- Oui.** Répondirent les mages fermement.

\- **Bien.** Commença la petite mage. **Les esprits malins sont des esprits démoniaques. C'est probablement les plus dangereux car ils ont vécu une mort particulièrement atroce et qu'ils estiment que c'était injuste qu'ils meurent maintenant. Ils ont donc la possibilité de se réincarner quand la frontière entre le monde des morts et celui des vivants est extrêmement proche, ce jour c'est le 31 Octobre donc Halloween.** Elle s'interrompit.

 **\- C'est quoi leur manière de combattre ? Ils ont de la magie ?** Demanda Natsu.

 **-** **Oui, enfin en quelque sorte.** Acquiesça Lévy.

\- **Je ne comprends pas ?** Réagit Roméo.

 **\- Et bien, ils peuvent manipuler beaucoup de chose comme les éléments naturels, les sens, les objets... Leurs pouvoirs sont différant en fonction de la mort qu'ils ont eue.** Expliqua la fille aux cheveux bleus.

 **\- Ils n'ont pas de point faible ?** Se renseigna le dragon d'acier.

 **\- Non, je sais juste qu'ils vont tenter de nous faire subir la mort qu'ils ont eut. Il faudra trouver leur point faible pendant le combat. Ils voudront probable ment que l'on écoute leur histoire, ils "adorent" la raconter. Dans ce cas faites le, cela pourrait être très utile pour trouver leur point faible.** Ajouta la mage des mots.

 **\- D'accord pour l'histoire mais où se trouvent-ils ?** Questionna Grey.

 **\- Dans la forêt au Nord de Magnolia.** Répondit Lévy d'un air grave

 **\- Bien, nous partons sur le champ.** Conclut Luxus. **»**

Les mages se préparèrent puis partirent. Les dragons slayers eurent pour ordre de laisser leurs exceeds à la guilde car ça pouvait devenir très dangereux. Une fois arrivé devant une maison abandonnée, Lévy confirma que c'était bien ici. Mirajane avait fait les groupes pendant tout le temps de trajet, elle espérait secrètement qu'après cette mission elle aurait enfin des couples dans la guilde.

 **« J'ai fais les groupes !** Lança joyeusement Mirajane.

 **\- Super qu'est ce qu'elle nous a encore inventé !?** Pensa Luxus puis dit à contre cœur. **D'accord va y !**

\- **Le 1er groupe Natsu et Lucy, vous allez dans le jardin.** Commença la démone.

\- **D'accord.** Confirmèrent les deux camarades.

 **\- 2ème groupe Grey et Juvia, vers la falaise.**

 **\- Mira je suis obligé d'y aller avec elle !** Protesta le mage de glace exaspéré.

\- **Juvia ne veut pas être un fardeau pour Grey-sama.** Dit Juvia attristée par le ton de Grey.

 **\- Vous y allez ensemble ou je vous tue.** Menaça la jeune femme, une aura noire autour d'elle puis continua sa liste toute joyeuse. **Ensuite 3ème groupe Gadjeel et Lévy dans la maison au rez-de-chaussée...** Plusieurs grognements l'interrompirent et elle s'entoura d'une aura menaçante pour leur répondre. **Qui a-t-il ? Vous n'êtes pas content ?**

\- **Non, tout va très bien !** Répondirent rapidement les deux mages concernés.

 **\- 4ème groupe Roméo et Wendy dans la maison au 1ère étage.** Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers les deux concernés qui rougissaient d'un bel ensemble puis ajouta. **Et 5ème groupe Luxus et moi au cimetière.**

\- **Allez-y.** Dit Luxus légèrement exaspéré par les manigances de la démone au cheveux blanc. **Mais n'oubliez pas de faire attention, ils sont dangereux. »**

Tous partirent de leur côté. Lucy réfléchissait, elle savait que Mirajane allait la mettre avec Natsu vu la partie d'action/vérité qu'elles avaient faite la veille où toutes les filles avaient avoués qui elles aimaient, elle aurait dû s'en douter. Sauf qu'elle ne savait pas si Natsu partageait les mêmes sentiments qu'elle. Elle avait peur de le perdre dans cette mission risquée mais elle avait confiance en Natsu, il s'en sortirait. Elle continua de marcher perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne vit pas la chose qui s'enroula autour de sa jambe, la faisant chutée...

*Coté Wendy et Roméo* 

Wendy et Roméo étaient devant la maison. Roméo passa d'abord et Wendy le suivit. Arrivés à l'étage, ils se séparèrent pour inspecter toutes les pièces puis se retrouvèrent devant la dernière.

 **« J'y vais d'abord, toi tu attends ici. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.** Dit Roméo, sérieux.

 **-** **Tu es sûr.** Demanda Wendy inquiète de le voir partir

 **\- Oui.** Confirma le garçon en souriant.

\- **D'accord Roméo. »**

Roméo lui fit un bisou sur la joue et Wendy devint rouge comme une tomate. Il entra dans la pièce. Quelque instant plus tard, un cri de douleur retentis. Wendy, paniquée entra à son tour dans la pièce.

 **« Roméo ! Roméo !** Hurla la dragonne slayer paniquée.

 **\- NON ! Wendy n'entre pas !** Hurla-t-il à son tour. **»**

Wendy s'arrêta, stoppée en pleine élan mais trop tard, un interrupteur se déclancha...

*Côté Juvia et Grey*

Juvia marchait devant Grey, elle ne voulait pas le voir après se qu'il avait dit. Il l'avait blessé plus que d'habitude. Peut-être devrait-elle abandonnée, à chaque fois elle se faisait rejeté mais elle pardonnait mais cette fois ci, elle en avait assez. Grey lui regardait Juvia de loin. Il regrettait se qu'il avait dit, il l'aimait mais ne voulait pas lui dire de peur de la perdre comme Oul et Ultia, il n'avait pas envi que tout le monde soit au courant et préférait garder tout cela secret.

Une fois arrivé à la falaise, ils se firent prudent, ils cherchèrent l'esprit sans le trouver. Juvia s'approcha prudemment du bord de la falaise, un craquement retentit et la mage d'eau tomba dans le précipice. Grey se précipita en hurlant mais trop tard...

*Côté Gadjeel et Lévy*

Ils avaient finis de faire le tour des pièces. Gadjeel était préoccupé : il voulait protéger sa petite crevette et lui dire se qu'il ressentait mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre et avait peur de se faire rejeter, plus il la regardait plus il avait envie de l'avoir près de lui et de la protéger. Ils arrivèrent devant la cuisine, la seule pièce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore faite. Lévy entra la première puis poussa un cri, Gadjeel entra en catastrophe pour voir Lévy agenouillée par terre avec un couteau dans l'épaule et une petite centaine d'objet coupant volant autour d'elle.

 **«** **Surtout Gadjil, tu ne bouge pas.** Dit calmement Lévy. **Sinon le plafond s'effondre.**

 **\- D'accord.** Acquiesça-t-il et ajouta soucieux. **Tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Oui, on peut dire ça. Maintenant réfléchissons à un plan pour nous sortir de là.**

*Côté Luxus et Mirajane*

Les deux mages marchaient dans le cimetière, cherchant l'esprit mais pour l'instant aucune trace. Puis un rire se fit entendre, ils se mirent en position de combat. Luxus s'entoura d'éclair et Mirajane se transforma en Satan Soul.

 **« Tu le vois ?** Questionna le mage de foudre.

 **-** **Non mais c'est possible qu'il soit invisible.** Répondit la barman.

 **\- La démone a raison, je suis invisible.** Dit l'esprit en riant de plus belle.

 **\- Qui es-tu et que nous veux-tu ?** Demanda le blond.

 **\- Moi, je suis un esprit et je veux vous faire souffrir !**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** Interrogea la mage au démon.

 **\- Je vais vous raconter mon histoire mais avant ça...** Il apparut en faisant un geste de la main et Mirajane s'écroula, rattrapée de justesse par Luxus. **Je vois que mon pouvoir marche toujours.**

 **-** **Que lui as-tu fait ?** Lança Luxus furieux et angoissé.

 **\- Moi !? Rien du tout !** Répondit l'esprit amusé **. Enfin si, j'ai modifié ses sens pour que la douleur sois multiplié par cent. Maintenant écoute mon histoire.**

 **\- Rêve, le revenant !** Cria le dragon slayer de la foudre.

 **\- Déjà...** Commença le spectre légèrement énervé tout en faisant un autre geste de la main, Luxus s'écroula à son tour, suffoquant. **Je m'appelle Damien et je suis mort.** Il relâcha son pouvoir sur les deux mages qui se redressèrent.

 **\- Oui et... ?** Demanda Mirajane.

 **\- Je vivais tranquillement mais un démon est venu dans mon village et a commencer à tuer tout le monde. Il a tué ma femme et mes dix enfants, donc je l'ai défié et il m'a tué. Depuis j'ai eu les pouvoirs de faire souffrir les gens en modifiant leurs sens et de tuer les démons. Maintenant je veux les faire payer à commencer...** Lança-t-il en regardant Mirajane. Par toi !

 **\- Moi !? Mais j'ai rien fait !** Protesta la concernée, étonnée.

\- **Si, tu es un démon.** Cracha Damien. **»**

L'esprit fit un geste et Mirajane s'écroula, privée de ses sens, retenue seulement par Luxus qui ne savait comment réagir.

*Coté Natsu et Lucy*

La chose qui était autour de Lucy était enfaîte une plante. Voila maintenant plusieurs minutes que Natsu, affolé de perdre sa camarade, essayait en vain de la brûlée. Mais plus le temps passait, plus elle se resserrait autour de Lucy qui commençait à étouffer. L'esprit qui était apparu juste avant que Lucy ne chute les regardait.

 **« Laisse tombé, tu peux pas la sauvée.** Dit l'apparition.

 **\- Laisse la tranquille !** S'énerva Natsu avec un regard noir, il se jeta sur l'esprit, les poings enflammé mais le traversa.

 **\- Tu peux pas me toucher, je suis un esprit, un fantôme quoi...** Expliqua l'esprit le plus calmement du monde. **Et je me nomme Jake.**

 **\- Je m'en fous, libère la !**

 **\- Non ! Pas avant que vous entendiez mon histoire.**

 **\- Hein ?! Faux pas rêver mon vieux !**

 **\- Comment ça mon vieux !** S'offusqua Jake qui serra un peu plus Lucy. **Je ne suis pas vieux !**

 **-** **Calme toi Natsu... On va s'en sortir... on s'en sort toujours... à Fairy Tail... pas vrai ?** Intervint Lucy pour calmer le jeu.

 **\- Oui Lucy, on va s'en sortir !** Sourit le mage de feu.

 **\- Ecoutons... son... histoire.** Sourit la blonde à son tour.

 **\- Mais c'est qu'ils sont mignons tous les deux.** Roucoule Jake pendant que les deux mages rougirent dans un bel ensemble. **Bref, mon histoire est très simple : je vivais avec ma femme qui était une mage mais je ne l'aimais pas vu que c'était un mariage arrangé donc je voyait une autre femme quand elle la découverte elle s'est mise dans une telle colère qu'elle a tué celle que j'aimais et moi en même temps. Je me suis retrouvé dans la même situation que vous : mon amour emprisonnée et moi essayant en vain de la faire sortir de la plante puis elle nous a tués.**

 **\- Votre histoire... est triste... alors pourquoi... s'en prendre... à ...nous ?** Chuchota la constellationniste cherchant une réponse.

 **\- Parce que vous étiez là.** Rétorqua l'esprit. **»**

Lucy abandonna tout espoir, elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Cet esprit était trop puissant, ils ne savaient pas comment le battre. Elle sentait son corps se vider de ses forces, son cœur ralentir à cause du manque d'oxygène et sombré dans l'inconscience. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, pas avant de lui avoir dit...

 **« Na...tsu ?** Appela-t-elle. **»**

Elle sentait la plante se resserrer de plus en plus vite autour d'elle, il fallait qu'elle se dépêche.

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Natsu...je... je t'aime ! »**

Natsu ouvrit de grands yeux arrivant à peine à réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mais voyant qu'elle perdait lentement conscience il s'avança et... l'embrassa. Lucy écarquilla ses yeux de surprise mais répondit au baisé avec passion. Quant à Jake, il eu une réaction bizarre, puis tout devient blanc autour d'eux.

 **« On est vivant ou mort ?** Pensa Lucy **»**

*Côté Wendy et Roméo*

Roméo allait mal : son épaule saignait et pas qu'un peu. Wendy ne pouvait pas le secourir vu qu'elle était sur une bombe et que si elle bougeait tout explosait et même si elle ne bougeait pas ça exploserait quand même. L'esprit, Jessica avait tout prévu pour qu'ils meurent et leur avait raconté qu'elle avait été tuée, elle et tout son village, dans une explosion et qu'elle tuerait tout le monde sur le même mode. Wendy jeta un œil sur le compte à rebours : plus que 6 secondes.

 **« Wendy je dois te dire un truc.** _(Plus que 5 secondes)_.

 **\- Moi aussi mais va y commence.** _(Plus que 4 secondes)_.

 **\- Vu que l'on va sûrement mourir dans les secondes qui viennent, il faut que je te dise** _(plus que 3 secondes)_ **que je t'ai toujours trouvé jolie, gentille et courageuse. Voilà.** Avoua le garçon en rougissant. **Wendy... je t'aime.** _(Plus que 2 secondes)_.

 **-** **Moi aussi je t'aime Roméo.** Lui dit-elle en rougissant et souriant. _(Plus que 1 seconde)_. **»**

Wendy se jeta sur Roméo _(plus que 0 seconde : bombe activée)_ et l'embrassa puis tout s'effaça pour devenir blanc.

 **« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?** Pensa Roméo **»**

*Côté Juvia et Grey*

Juvia n'était pas tombé de la falaise comme le redoutait Grey mais presque. Elle s'était raccroché au bord et menaçait de tomber à n'importe quel moment. Le plus énervant s'est qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aider, vu que l'esprit d'une femme s'était matérialisé devant lui et l'empêchait de passer. Elle lui avait expliqué que si il voulait la rejoindre, il fallait qu'il écoute son histoire.

 **« O.K. je veux bien vous écouter. Mais faites vite !** Sourire Grey.

 **\- T'as pas d'ordre à me donné, je te rappelle que j'ai la vie de ta copine entre les mains.** Répond Isabelle, l'esprit. **Pour faire court : j'avais un mari mais quand j'ai découvert qu'il voyait une autre femme, qu'elle était enceinte et que s'était ma sœur. Je leur ai donné rendez-vous sur cette falaise pour les tués, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ma sœur soit une mage et que se soit elle qui me tue.**

 **\- Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à Juvia.** Demanda le mage ne comprenant pas.

 **\- Parce que c'est une mage d'eau !** Dit-t-elle méchamment.

\- **Et alors ?**

 **\- Ma sœur était une mage d'eau. Voilà pourquoi !** Rétorqua Isabelle comme si c'était une évidence.

 **\- Je peux aller voir Juvia maintenant.**

 **\- Oui va y.** Répondit-t-elle en s'adoucissant et en se décalant pour le laisser passer.

 **-** **Juvia ?** **Tu** **vas** **bien ?** **Je vais te sortir de là !** Lança le mage de glace.

\- **Juvia va bien.** Le rassura-t-elle.

 **\- Ecoute Juvia, je voulais m'excuser pour se que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je voulais te dire que... que je... que je tiens beaucoup trop à toi, Juvia !** Avoua Grey. **»**

Juvia ne savait ni quoi répondre ni se qu'elle devait faire, elle resta suffisamment silencieuse pour que Grey deviennent de plus en plus inquiet. Puis un craquement retentit.

 **« Vous avez baissez votre garde !** Dit Isabelle avec un rire de pure démence. **Maintenant vous allez mourir. »**

Le fantôme fit un geste de la main et Grey et Juvia tombèrent de la falaise. Alors Grey embrassa Juvia qui rougit.

 **« Je t'aime Juvia !**

 **\- Juv... Je t'aime aussi Grey ! »**

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. L'air sifflant à leur oreille, ils se préparèrent au choc mais ils ralentirent et autour d'eux, tout devient blanc.

 **« Où sommes-nous ?** Pensèrent les deux mages aux magies complémentaires. **»**

*Côté Gadjeel et Lévy*

Lévy avait mal, très mal. Bon, avec un couteau planté dans l'épaule, c'était logique. Elle regarda Gadjeel qui essayait de la rejoindre sans se prendre le plafond sur la tête et des objets coupants plein le corps même si ça lui ferait sûrement rien. Gadjeel regarda l'esprit en face de lui qui l'empêchait de venir voir sa crevette. L'enfant esprit n'avait pas de nom enfin d'après ce qu'ils avaient compris. Sa mère lui avait planté un couteau dans l'épaule dans un accès de folie. Il aurai pu survivre mais le plafond lui ai tombé dessus et ils sont mort tous les deux.

 **« Crevette, tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Je ne suis pas une crevette.** Soupire la jeune mage. **Et je vais bien... à part le couteau dans l'épaule. »**

Gadjeel réfléchissait, si il avançait, il se prendrait le plafond mais il pensait pouvoir être assez rapide pour l'éviter. Sauf que l'esprit enverrait tous les objets volant sur Crevette et là il n'était pas sûr qu'elle en réchappe. Avant de se lancer dans ce pari risqué il préféra lui avouer deux, trois choses.

 **« Lévy ? Tu m'écoute s'il te plait.** Demanda le dragon slayer de fer plus que sérieux.

 **\- Oui, bien sûr.** Dit-t-elle surprise qu'il l'ai appelé par son prénom et par son ton sérieux.

 **\- Tu ne m'interromps pas avant que j'aie fini, d'accord ?**

 **\- Si tu veux.**

 **\- Il y a longtemps que je voulais te le dire.** Commença Gadjeel en regardant Lévy qui rougissait à vu d'oeil. **Je t'aime Lévy.**

 **\- Euuuh.** Hésita Lévy, rouge puis elle reprend son courage et annonce. **Je t'aime aussi Gadjeel. »**

Lévy se releva et s'élança sur Gadjeel pour l'embrasser, il répondit au baisé. Les objets volant et le plafond se dirigeaient vers eux sous le commandement de l'esprit. Puis tout devient blanc.

 **« Il s'est passé quoi, bordel !?** Pensa Gadjeel. **»**

*Côté Luxus et Mirajane*

Mirajane tremblait, elle avait peur, après tout elle était privée de ses sens. Elle savait que Luxus était près d'elle. Mais Damien la terrifiait, il avait une immense puissance et elle ne connaît pas ses poings faibles. Quelque chose de chaud vain se coller au lèvre de la mannequin : c'était les lèvres de Luxus. Ses sens commençaient à revenir au fur et à mesure qu'il l'embrassait. Quand Luxus se détacha, elle garda les yeux fermés.

 **« Je t'aime Luxus.** Lança Mirajane de but en blanc.

 **\- Je t'aime aussi Mirajane.** Répondit-il **»**

Cela faisait du bien de le dire après toutes ces années. A ce moment là tout disparu pour faire place à un néant de blanc.

 **« On est mort ?** Pensa la démone **»**

Le blanc s'effaça pour laisser place aux pierres tombales du cimetière. Luxus et Mirajane se regardèrent d'un air interloqué.

 **« Tu vas bien ?** Demanda l'homme.

\- **Oui mais que s'est-il passé ? C'était quoi ce blanc ? Et où est l'esprit ?**

 **\- Je n'en sais rien. Je sais juste une chose : on doit vite retrouvé les autres pour voir si ils vont bien.**

 **\- D'accord.**

 **\- Je vais vous accompagner.** Intervint Damien, le visage fermé.

 **\- D'accord.** Acquiescèrent les deux mages de Fairy Tail. **»**

L'esprit avait changé, il était plus lumineux et aucune ondes négatives ne se dégageaient de lui. Damien les guida vers la maison où Gadjeel attendait avec Lévy inconsciente dans ses bras et un esprit enfant à leurs côtés. Mirajane se précipita.

 **« Elle va bien ?** Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

 **\- Oui, j'attends Wendy pour qu'elle la soigne, elle est en train de soigner Roméo à l'intérieur.** Répondit le métalleux.

 **\- Bien.** Dit Luxus.

 **\- C'est bon Gadjeel, je peux soigner Lévy. Pose-la par terre. Salut Mira.** Formula la mage des vents en arrivant, essoufflée, avec Roméo.

 **\- OK.** Lança Gadjeel.

 **\- Salut Wendy.** Répondit la mannequin puis en voyant Roméo. **Tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Oui, Wendy m'a soigné. Je me demande où est l'esprit ?**

 **\- Wow, ça tourne. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?** Demanda la mage des mots qui venait de se réveiller.

 **\- Et c'était quoi tout ce blanc ?** Ajouta Wendy.

 **\- Je suis ici.** Se manifesta Jessica, l'esprit qui était avec les deux plus jeune. **Pour ce qu'il s'est passé, on vous expliquera après avoir retrouvé vos amis.**

 **\- Suivez-nous.** Indiqua l'enfant esprit. **»**

Ils partirent en direction du jardin où l'on pouvait entendre Natsu hurler et balancer des flammes sur quelque chose.

 **« Non mais tu vas pas bien ! Maintenant elle est inconsciente ! Bravo !** S'énerva le dragon de feu.

 **\- Calme-toi Natsu.** **Wendy va s'en occuper.** Le calma Luxus.

 **\- Ah, Luxus, vous arrivez enfin. Jake nous a dit de pas bougé mais comme Lucy s'est évanouie...**

 **\- Je m'en occupe.** S'avança Wendy en commençant à soigner la constellationniste.

 **\- Aïe, ma tête !** Se plaignit Lucy enfin réveillée. **Vous êtes tous là ?**

 **\- Non il manque Grey et Juvia.** Dit la petite bleue, inquiète. **D'ailleurs il faut qu'on les retrouve, surtout si ils sont blessés.**

 **\- Je vais vous guidés.** Lança Jake. **»**

Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à la falaise. Ils découvrirent Grey et Juvia enlacé mais inconscients, Mirajane s'évanouie devant la scène rattrapée par Luxus, Wendy se précipita vers Juvia et Natsu s'occupa de Grey. Il lui balança un hurlement du dragon de feu, se qui réveilla instantanément le mage qui répliqua avec son bazooka de glace. Ils allaient continuer à tout détruire mais Mirajane qui s'était réveillée entre temps, leur lança un regard meurtrier se qui les arrêta net.

 **« Arrêtez de vous battre.** Ordonna la démone puis voyant que Juvia se relève. **Tu vas mieux ?**

 **\- Oui. Merci Wendy !**

 **\- De rien.**

\- **Bien.** Dit Mirajane en se tournant vers les esprits. **Expliquez-nous se qu'il s'est passé.**

 **\- Nos pouvoirs et nos actions sont liés à la mort que l'on a eu, comme vous l'avez pu le voir.** Commença Isabelle.

 **\- Nous cinq, on est mort à cause d'être cher ou en manque d'amour.** Continua l'enfant esprit.

 **\- Je ne vois pas le rapport.** Lança Grey.

 **\- Vous vous êtes déclarez votre amour devant chacun de nous.** Expliqua Jake.

 **\- Et alors ?** Demanda Gadjeel.

 **\- Vous êtes tous en couple !** Hurla notre mannequin en s'évanouissant et en se réveillant presque immédiatement, elle sourit. **Trop contente ! C'est quand les bébés ?!**

 **\- Mira !** Dirent les mages de Fairy Tail, blasés par son attitude.

 **\- Bref, le seul moyen de nous vaincre était de vous déclarez votre amour et qu'il soit sincère.** Continua Jessica.

 **\- Grâce à la force de votre amour et les liens qu'il y a entre vous, nous allons pouvoir reposer en paix. Nous sommes désolés pour les souffrances infligées mais on voulait se venger.** Expliqua Damien, désolé.

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave. C'est pardonné.** Assura Luxus.

 **\- Vous allez vraiment partir ?** Demanda Wendy.

 **\- Oui.** Répondit Isabelle alors qu'une lumière les enveloppa et ils commencèrent à s'effacés.

 **\- Merci.** Remercièrent tous les esprits. **Prenez bien soin de vous et veillé les uns sur les autres !**

 **\- De rien et merci !** Crièrent tous les mages à leur tour. **»**

Une fois les esprits disparus, les mages décidèrent de rentrés à la guilde avant que se soit trop tard pour faire la fête. Mirajane demanda aux filles de lui raconté tous se qu'il s'était passé en détail. Ils passèrent chez eux pour se déguiser, Ils se retrouvèrent devant la guilde, Natsu ouvrit ou plutôt défonça la porte d'un coup de pied. Tout le monde les accueillit avec joie sachant qu'ils revenaient d'une mission difficile. Lucy, Juvia et Lévy annoncèrent qu'elles étaient en couple, se qui fit pleuré Jet et Droy mais Gadjeel les assomma avant de se faire crier dessus par Lévy. Le maître descendait les escaliers pour les félicités quand il entendit Luxus qui annonçait sa mise en couple avec Mirajane, il était tellement surpris qu'il loupa la marche et dévala les escaliers en roulant, Mirajane rigola puis entrepris de le soigner. Ils entendirent un bruit sourd comme un objet qui tombe au sol : c'était Macao, le père de Roméo qui s'était évanoui sous le choc de savoir son fils en couple et tout le monde éclata de rire. La fête allait bientôt commencer, les enfants allaient commencer à venir pour entendre des histoires d'horreur. Les mages qui avaient participé à la mission décidèrent de la leur raconter. Le maître souhaita un joyeux Halloween à tous le monde puis fit le signe de Fairy Tail.

 **« Joyeux Halloween !** Crièrent la guilde en faisant le signe de Fairy Tail. **»**

Une fois tous les enfants partis, on pouvais voir les couples nouvellement créés s'embrassés.

 **«** **C'est beau l'amourrrrrrr !** Conclut Happy en roulant les "R". **»**

* * *

Voilà un One-Shot sur Fairy Tail, on est pas Halloween mais bon... J'espère qu'il vous a plus. Une review ?

Kiss kiss à la prochaine !


End file.
